familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harmony Grove Cemetery
Harmony Grove Cemetery is a cemetery in Salem, Massachusetts. It was established in 1840 and is located at 30 Grove Street.http://salem.essexcountyma.net/HarmonyGroveCemetery.htm The cemetery includes the Gothic revival Blake Memorial Chapel of 1905.Chapel for Harmony Cemetery, Boston Globe, Mar 2, 1903 Notable burials *James Armstrong (1794-1868)- American Commodore * Frank Weston Benson (1862–1951), American Impressionist artist * John Prentiss Benson (1865–1947), Maritime paintings artist * William Bentley (1759–1819), Unitarian minister and diarist * Captain John Bertram (1796–1882) Founder of Salem Hospital https://web.archive.org/web/20130209143939/http://www.noblenet.org/salem/library/history.html. When John Bertram died in March 1882, his widow donated their home, John Bertram Mansion, a High Style Italianate brick and brownstone mansion that was built at 370 Essex Street https://web.archive.org/web/20130209143939/http://www.noblenet.org/salem/library/history.html and this became the Salem Public Library. http://jbh.bertramhouse.org/about-us/history In addition, http://www.noblenet.org/salem/wiki/index.php/John_Bertram_House John Bertram House is now a home for the elderly. * William Cogswell (1838–1895), US Civil War general * Jacob Crowninshield (1770–1808), Representative from Massachusetts * Luis F. Emilio (1844–1918), Member of Whipple's Jewels * Caroline Emmerton (1866–1942), Founder of the Settlement at the House of Seven Gables * William Crowninshield Endicott (1826–1900), US Secretary of War * General Gideon Foster (1749-1845), American Revolutionary http://patch.com/massachusetts/peabody/bp--gen-gideon-foster-colonial-patriot * Julia Estelle Hamblet (1916-2017), Colonel, USMC (ret), longest serving Director Women's Marine Corps * Maxim Karolik (1898–1964), Art collector and donor * James Miller (1776–1851), War of 1812 general and first governor of Arkansas Territory * Edward Sylvester Morse (1838–1925), American naturalist * George Swinnerton Parker (1866–1952), Founder of Parker Brothers * George Peabody (1795–1869), American businessman/philanthropist * Dudley Leavitt Pickman (1779–1846), American businessman/philanthropist * William Frederick Poole (1821–1894), American bibliographer * Charles Lenox Remond (1810–1873), American orator and abolitionist (brother of Sarah, see below) * Leverett Saltonstall I (1783–1845), 1st Mayor of Salem, MA * Thomas Treadwell Stone (1801–1895), Transcendentalist, Abolitionist Monuments There are several monuments in Harmony Grove. *Cannons given to the cemetery by the War Department in 1888. These were outmoded soon after the Civil War. * Monument for the family of Sarah Parker Remond (1826–1894), an American physician and abolitionist who was sister of Charles. Sarah was buried in Rome. Her father was John Remond. * Monument for Frederick Townsend Ward (1831–1862), an American mercenary, who was cremated and buried in China. * Monument for Stephen C. Phillips (1801–1857), Representative from Massachusetts Old burial ground An old burial ground, called Gardner Hill, was situated a little west of Harmony Grove.Gardner, Frank A MD 1907 Thomas Gardner Planter and Some of his Descendants Essex Institute, Salem, MA (via Google Books) When the area of Boston Street and Grove was developed in the 1840s, one hundred fifty graves were moved from Gardner Hill to the cemetery. One of the graves was that of Thomas Gardner (1592–1674) who came to the area, from Cape Ann, with Roger Conant in 1626. Thomas' daughter, Seeth, and grandson, Abel, were also moved to Harmony Grove. One of the stones moved from the old burial ground was for Robert Buffum who arrived in 1634, from Yorkshire, England, and was buried in 1669. His is the oldest grave in Harmony Grove. Sources * Harmony Grove Cemetery (Salem, Mass.: Whipple and Smith, 1866) * Harmony Grove Cemetery (Salem, Mass) - brochure (2010) References Category:Cemeteries in Salem, Massachusetts Category:Tourist attractions in Salem, Massachusetts Category:1840 establishments in Massachusetts